


The First Semester

by Legozeldadude531



Series: Siblings AU [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Swearing, The Owl House Beta Concept Art, The Owl House Human AU, The Owl House Sibling AU, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legozeldadude531/pseuds/Legozeldadude531
Summary: Inspired by @Swiss.sides Sibling AU. Many Character names taken from various Instagram ArtistsSisters Luz and Lucía Noceda are sent to live in Boils, Florida, with their brother, Luca, and their Uncle. They meet friends, make enemies, gain crushes, meet in eccentric business woman,
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, August Porter/Wiona Park, Luca Noceda/Amber Blight, Lucia Noceda/Amelia Blight
Series: Siblings AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The First Semester

Driving through the rain, Luz sat in the passenger seat watching the drops run down the window. She sat with her sister, Lucía in silence, thinking about what had happened. The weather was similar that day a few months before. 

"I cannot believe you got into another fight, mija. This is your 3rd this semester," Her mother shouted, trying to focus on driving, but still scolding her daughter. "Another fight, and you will get expelled,"

"I'm sorry, but the other girl started it," Luz protested, covering her eye with an ice pack.

"You aren't supposed to engage them, mi Cariño. The principal told me that you were the one to make physical contact first," Camila pulled into the driveway. They both stepped out of the car.

"Mom, everyone at school hates me. Even the teachers, even Principal Meyers. He only asked for her side of the story. But she punched first," The two walked into the house. Lucía sat on the couch, phone in hand, legs crossed

Lucía looked up from her phone, directly at her sister. "What happened to you?"

"Luz got into another fight at school," The mother informed her eldest.

"Nice! Did you win?"

"Lucía!" Camila gasped.

"Totally," Luz smirked.

"Do not encourage this. It doesn't matter who wins or lose, the fact that you got into the fight in the first place is bad enough. Will you continue this behavior even when you get into High School?"

"I don't want to go to High School, at least not this one,"

"Yeah, Mom, the High School kids are even worse then middle school kids,"

"Then where will you go?"

"I don't know, mami,"

"Well I have an idea of where she can go," Lucía mentioned.

"Where, Lucía?"

"Well, you know I'm going to school in Florida, and you know Luca and Uncle Eduardo live a few towns over, right?"

"I," Camila paused, "I don't know why I didn't pick up on that. But I cannot go, I've had a lot of work to do,"

"Luz could live with Luca and go to the same school. Doesn't it have a really good reputation?"

"Yes, but it _is_ a private school. Isn't it quite expensive?"

"I'm sure Uncle Eduardo would be willing to help pitch in. He is your brother after all,"

"I... I" Camila thinks over it for a bit, "That's actually a very good idea, but we have to make sure Ed is okay with it, ok. Luz, how do you feel about," Luz's eyes looked around seven times larger, with tears and a big, happy smile. "Well, I guess that answers that. "

And so the plan was set. Lucía and Luz would travel from their hometown in Oregon to Florida in mid-July. Their Uncle was more than happy to help Luz get in, as he had helped Luca. However, Luz had one condition: if she got into any fight, she would have to go back home and go to "Hell High," as Lucía called it. 

The trip was going alright so far. They couldn't get any Hotels, since neither were 21, so the had to sleep in the car at a road stop or Walmart parking lot. It was not comfortable, especially for Lucía. It's hard to sleep when there are pedals in the floor.

They were a few miles out from Nashville, when Luz decided to close her eyes and sleep.

*****

"Luz," She was shoved by her sister. "Luz, wake up," Luz yawned and rubbed her eyes. 

"What's up?"

Lucía looked like she was a couple hours away from death. She had bags under her bloodshot eyes. "We're heading through Orlando. Traffic's pretty bad, and I want your help. We're about an hour away,"

"Lucía, you look terrible,"

"Wow, thanks. Driving for 44 hours straight running on nothing but 7 total fucking hours of sleep, Red Bull, and fast food will do that to a person," Luz cringed at her harsh tone, Lucía noticed this. "Look, sorry for lashing out, but I am so fucking tired. Traffic has been shit, and I have a huge migraine. Look, I think Universal is somewhere around here," 

Luz wasn't sure what to expect about living in Florida. She had visited a few times, when she saw her dad and brother, he would take her to DisneyWorld. Her dad...

Luz didn't like thinking about her dad. He split up from her mom when she was 2 and took custody of her brother. He floated around the Southeast for a while, then one day, he had disappeared. Luca moved in with their Uncle, but no one ever told Luz what happened, or where her father went. She always hated when people didn't tell her things. She was told it was to "protect her" but that didn't make sense. He disappeared six years ago, Luz was ready to hear what happened, she's 14. But whenever she asked her mom, she just swiftly changed the subject. If she asked Lucía, she would ignore the question, typically by punching Luz, or getting physical. And know one else would have known, except for Luca, who she never talked to. She didn't know anyone on her dad's side of the family, and no one on her mom's side would tell her. It was infuriating.

After nearly dozing off a few times, nearly swerving into other cars, and stopping for a restroom, snack, and gas break, Lucía pointed out to Luz a sign that read: "Welcome to Boils, Florida". Under it read, " Population 1,666". That is a convenient population size, Luz thought. They passed many other signs and billboards before getting into the town area: "Home of the Hexside Banshees"; "Need garden work done? Call Mr. and Mr. Park"; "Home of the Blight Computer Company" and, "She get's the work done. Re-elect Lilith Clawthorne for County Defense Attorney" were the ones that stood out to Luz.

The town was very cute, Luz thought. Shops were scattered throughout the street. There was a pretty capitol building, with the town being the county seat, although it seemed to be covered in shadow. There was a mansion on top of a hill, it was very pretty. She also saw her soon to be school, Hexside Prep. It was a weird name, but she liked it. There were a few students already there, probably doing Summer School. She saw a girl with glasses being cornered by a few girls, the main girl had red hair in a bun. So it _isn't_ just my school, Luz thought.

"Hey, can you help me look for a Blight Avenue, then Oracle Lane? The roads are really narrow here,"

"Sure," The roads were somewhat confusing to see. The signs were behind trees, which really annoyed Lucía. Can't they cut their damn trees? Eventually, though, they had made it. Uncle Eduardo's house. Lucía parked the car in the drive way, got out, and stretched. Her right knee was killing her after such a long drive. Luz stepped out of the car. She offered to carry her sister's overnight bag, but Lucía refused. Luz stepped to the front door, knocking on it. A face that looked similar to hers opened the door.

"Yo! You made it!" Luca wrapped his little sister into a hug. "What up, lil sis? Oh, and hey Lucía," 

"Hey. Do you have a bed set up that I can use?"

"Yeah, until you move into your apartment, you guys are sharing a room. You two cool with that?"

"Sure!" Luz chirped.

"That's fine. Where is it?"

"Upstairs, third door on the right,"

"Great," Lucía started up the stairs. "I'm gonna go sleep for a day. If either of you wake me up, I'll make sure that you are sleeping for 7 or more,"

"Yeesh," Luca groaned. "What's her problem?"

"She's been driving for nearly 44 hours straight. I don't know if you remember, but Lucía get's really grumpy when she's tired,"

"Isn't she always grumpy?"

"Lucía is intense, but she _is_ really nice. She's always been there for me,"

"Are you we're talking about the same Lucía Noceda. She's always been cold and mean to me,"

"You just need to get to know her better," The siblings went silent for a bit. "Hey, how great is Hexside? Do you like it there? Can we get a tour there?

"I'm sure we can try to get you a tour there. Well Hexside tours are more like you follow a student around all day. I'm not in their summer program, but I have some friends who are. I could introduce you to them, and they can help you get a shadow day. Their family has a lot of influence," Luca pulled out his phone, probably texting his friends, "Oh, and I love it there. I don't necessarily have a lot of friends, but the ones I do have are amazing. They both have siblings that are around your age, I'm pretty sure," He texts someone on his phone. 

"Ah cool,"

"Awesome, August isn't working today, and he's bringing his brother over. The twins are still in school, so they won't be out for a few more hours. August and his brother should be here very soon. They live down the street a little. Do you wanna sit down, or what?"

"Could we hang outside a bit? I need to stretch my legs after the car ride, and it's a really nice day out. Hey, where's Uncle Eduardo?"

"He's at work. Should be back at around 5:00. And as long as we can stand in the shade, I'm fine. You're not used to the Florida humidity yet,"

"Fine by me," Luz pulled out her phone to text her mom that they had made it. She had to make sure it went through, her phone was really wacky sometimes. She desperately needed a new one, but her mom always told her that it still works, it gets the job done, and that she should be grateful to even have a phone. She would always tell her how many children could not afford a phone back in the Dominican Republic, but still. It was another thing people could bully her about. 

"Hey, here they come," Luca pointed to a tall, skinny kid on a Skateboard, with a younger, shorter version of them sprinting cartoonishly behind him. When he got closer, she noticed their dark skin and hair. The tall one was muscular, with a jean jacket vest on. The younger one looked so scrawny, he could probably hide behind a thin pole and remain unseen.

"Luca!" The older one stepped off with grace, giving Luca a secret hand shake. That must have been August. Luz thought August was pretty cute. "How's it hanging, my guy?"

"Hey, I've been better, but I've been worse. Hey, this is my little sister, Luz,"

"What's up, Luz?" August gave her his hand for a hand shake. "I'm August, and this," He pointed to his brother, panting, only just reaching them, "is my little brother,"

"You're skateboard is," The kid wheezed, his hands on his knees, "really fast," He stopped to catch his breath before he continued. "Hi, I'm Gus. And I missed your name, what is it again?"

"Luz," She answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Whew, I gotta sit down. I think I'm gonna pass out,"

"Your fine, quit being overdramatic, everyone knows you're a theater kid,"

"Wow, you do theater? That's really cool, I always wanted to do theater. I would always try out for my school play, but I never made it in,"

"You... you think I'm cool?" Gus asked with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah, acting is such a cool thing. I still don't know what I want to do,"

"No ones ever told me I'm cool before. I mean, except for my friend and my brother, but it's their job to do that. Well I hope to see you audition. We're doing "The Little Mermaid" this year, and I'm really excited as I'm finally old enough to be in the High School level play, I hope to get Sebastian,"

"A 12 year-old Freshman getting a lead role?" August nudged his little brother. "I know Dad says to dream big, but I think your dreaming a bit too big,"

"Hey, I'm sure you'd make an amazing Sebastian," Luca chuckles. "You'd even make a great Ariel,"

"Luca, don't be mean!" Luz scolds her brother.

"What? I'm saying he'd be great at it, how is that mean?" Luca defends himself.

"Isn't Ariel a girl's role?"

"Well," Gus states, "Sometimes, if there isn't a lot of people who can do a specific role, the may have a person of another gender do it. For example, in Peter Pan, Peter Pan is typically played by a girl, because the range is so high. So I could hypothetically get Ariel, but I probably won't. It's the most sought after role and that's one they probably wouldn't give to a 12 year old Freshman black kid. Plus, I really want to play Sebastian, so that's what I'm trying out for. And I take no offense to Luca's compliment,"

"Oh, okay," Luz thought. Luca and August started talking to each other "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, how are you a freshman if you are 12?"

"I got moved up a few grades. Which is fine by me, I was never challenged enough in my original grade, so it's for the best," 

"Ok. So besides theater, what do you do? For fun, I mean" Luz asked. She wasn't used to people being this nice and forgiving. And actually talking to her.

"I like to read comic books, heck, all books for that matter. I like to watch tv, especially animated shows. I also like video games, and I play a lot of D&D,"

"D&D? Like... dungeons and dragons?" Gus nodded. "That's so cool. I've always wanted to play D&D, but Mom never let us; she said it would teach us demonics and witchcraft, or something. She is very Christian. And since in D&D, you're actually saying the words out loud, that's inciting the devil to purge our soul, or something," 

"Maybe we can teach you. August is a super good DM - that means dungeon master, if you didn't know, basically he does everything: NPCs, battles, bosses, storylines, he writes and performs them all. But D&D is so much fun. Anyway, what do you do for fun, Luz?"

"Me? What do I do?" Luz hesitated. Every time she told someone, they'd be freaked out and never talk to her again. "You'll probably think I'm weird, and you'll probably not want to be friends"

"Ok, go ahead. I won't judge,"

"Well, I read a lot of medieval history, specifically about witches. I read a lot of Young Adult Novels about fantasy, vampires, witches, all the sort. I watch a lot of anime and cartoons, read manga, and I make AMVs, fanfics, and fan art of stuff. I want to play video games, but Mom said there were more important things we needed, so she never let us get any video games,"

Gus started smirking and snickering, "Really?"

Luz pouted, "Why are you laughing? You said you wouldn't judge. Dang it, I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Gosh, I'm never gonna make any friends, no one wants to be friends with me,"

"Hey, what do you mean? I'm laughing because, that's it? That's what you think will make me not want to be your friend? With how worried you were, I thought you were gonna say you ate boiled shoes our something. And if you are weird, ok. So what? Own it. If people don't want to be your friend, that's their loss, and if it's because you're 'weird' than they're a dummy. Everyone is weird in our own way. People think I'm weird, and I'm fine. I'll admit it, I'm a weirdo. And people may think you're a weirdo too. But hey," Gus put his hand on Luz's, "us weirdos gotta stick together, alright?"

"Sounds great," Luz pulls Gus into a hug. "Thank you,"

Although a bit uncomfortable by the contact, Gus reciprocates the hug. "Anytime, friend," Luz gasps in shock of hearing someone call _her_ their friend. "Just, _please_ warn me before hugging me next time. I don't want to be harsh, I just don't like physical contact that much, unless I initiate it, if that makes sense,"

"Oh, sorry," Luz pulled away, still happy that she made a friend. "I'm just, I've never had a real, genuine friend before. People either ignore me, avoid me, or pretend to be my friend just so they can laugh at me behind my back and in front of my face, as if I wouldn't realize I'm being bullied,"

"Yeah, people try to do that with me too, but I just let them play their game. They make me the center of attention, I'm gonna use it. I don't let it bother me anymore,"

"Hey, here come the twins," August pointed out. Luz saw two people riding identical bikes, wearing identical clothes, both with green died hair. If it weren't for one's long braided hair, they would have looked like the same person.

"Yo," The kid with the shorter hair stepped off of his bike. "We came as soon as we could, we had to plan our escape,"

Luca sighed, "I should have known you two would ditch. Look, this is my little sister Luz. Does you think your sister would want to meet her?"

The one with the long hair looked at Luz. "Hey, Luz. I'm Emira, and this is my twin brother, Edric,"

"And which sister do you refer to?" Edric asked.

"The one that's her age, the youngest one," 

"Oh. Mittens is still in school right now, and she'll probably be too busy being perfect, and she'll have to ask Mom and Dad first, which they likely won't approve of them being friends,"

"Yeah, our parents are very selective when it comes to who we can be friends with," Emira clarifed. "We just stopped telling them. And even though Mittens always snitches on us, we hang out with you guys anyway. We don't care if they 'approve' of you, we're gonna hang out with who we want to,"

"What are they gonna do, cut your allowance?" August jests. "They both have really good jobs, and their allowance is already insanely high. I mean, their family is the richest family in the entire county, they own the Blight Computing Company,"

"Wait, Blight Computing Company?" Luz remember what had happened a few years ago, "Isn't that the company that makes really expensive computers and appliances,"

"Yup, and one of us is going to inherit it someday, and by the looks of it now, it'll probably be Mittens," Emira explained.

"Wow, my mom bought a coffee maker made by them once. It cost 100 bucks, and it fell apart in 2 months. She tried to replace it under the warranty, but that was going to cost 75, so we bought a coffee maker for 50 dollars and it's lasted us for 4 years. I've never heard Mami swear like that ever. It was kind of scary. The reviews on it were great,"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Edric laughed. "All the reviews are either bots, investors, or people they payed to give good reviews. They manufacture them to fail, y'know. And they say 'lifetime guarantee,' hah. What a bunch of bullshit,"

"Hey, don't swear in front of my little sister," Luca shouted.

"It's okay, I've heard people swear before. Lucía swears all the time when not around mom," Luz mentioned.

"I'm gonna kill her," Luca kicked at the grass.

"It's fine, I don't give a hoot. I personally don't want to swear unless under certain circumstances. Anyway, how many siblings do you even have, Edric and Emira?"

"Call us Ed and Em," Emira folded her arms. "We have 1 older sister and 2 younger sisters,"

Edric pointed at Emira, "And she's 20 minutes older so I am both the only boy and the middle child,"

"Oh c'mon, you know no one cares about that except you. Our parents treat us all the same, terribly that is, especially the two of us. I swear, whenever we turn 18, we are moving out as fast as we can,"

"You know you can crash at my place whenever you need to, right?" August asked. "Dad is always open to help out our friends,"

"Yeah, that is true," Gus nodded, trying to act like the older kids.

"You're a dork, you know that?"

"Shut up, August,"

"Hey Luz, do you wanna head inside now?" Luca reached down to help his sister up. "It looks like stretching your legs isn't needed anymore. Do you wanna help me make lemonade?"

"Sure," Luz used Luca's hand to pull herself up. "You mean like the powdered stuff, right?"

"We have fresh lemons in the backyard, we're making it fresh, girl,"

"I've never made lemonade like that before,"

"Don't be a wimp, wimp. It's fun, I'm sure you'll like it," Luz followed her brother inside the house and he taught her how to make fresh lemonade.

They spent the rest of the day just having fun and laughing, treating Luz like she belonged. For the first time, she actually had friends. Lucía never really included her on anything, so she never experienced this. She knew she was going to love it here.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write in Spanish, sorry if it's wrong. Also, Lucia driving is basically me driving, minus the falling asleep. The inside of my knee always hurts after long drives. I know that it was Eda that said, "weirdos stick together", but I thought it made sense here for Gus to say it. Also, Gus has sensory issues and you can't convince me otherwise.


End file.
